Shattering Lies
by karasu-umou
Summary: Her eyes held sadness, yet her smile brightens up others around her. A past still unknown to the ones closest to her and the one she loves as well, but knowing the truth about her might endanger their lives. TakumaXOC
1. Remembering

**Hey, this is my first time writing a Vampire Knight story. I love this anime and this story just popped into my head. So I hope you guys like it! **

**Please rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in it.

* * *

**

Bright.

The round glowing moon was hovering above the buildings of Cross Academy. The darken sky was cloudless, yet there was a powerful breeze in the air. The lively trees were swaying along, as a new scent aroused the nocturnal creatures. A cloaked figure arrived at the main door of the chairman's office, knocking softly only enough for the person inside to hear.

"I'll been expecting you, please come in."

The figure took a gentle grip onto the doorknob and softly opened the wooden door. Walking towards an empty seat across the chairman, she silently sat down and waited for further instructions. Her hazel colored eyes quickly scanned through the room. The room contained paintings and well assorted flowers that matched the elegant room. In front, sat the chairman of the academy, with his hands underneath his chin. His eyes were staring into hers, as she silently waited for his approval.

"Of course, you can attend this school!" He exclaimed, eyes filled with joy. "but... I must ask a favor from you."

"And what might this favor be?" She inquired, shifting her weight off the seat and walking towards the window that stood behind the chairman.

"I ask of you to become a perfect in this school and assist Yagari in the night lessons."

"That's perfectly fine with me, Kaien-san. So, what dorm am I staying in?" She asked, shifting her gaze towards the ex-hunter.

"The day class. Your uniform is in your room, as well as your books." He spoke, staring at the cloaked figure. "And can you please take that cloak off? It doesn't suite you, Hyoukai-chan."

The figure's hand took a hold of the torn up fabric and gently slided off the cloak. Underneath the fabric, revealed sea colored hair, which consists of blue and green that reached to her mid-back. She was wearing a grey colored jacket, that covered her upper body, while a pair of light blue pajama bottoms covered the rest of her body. Her hazel eyes shimmered in the lighted room, while a small smile was graced onto her lips.

"Well I should get some sleep, before starting my duty as a perfect." She then disappeared, before the head master could say any more words.

"Ehhh! You need that much sleep!"

* * *

Hazel colored eyes fluttered open, as the rest of her body started to respond. A muffled yawn was then heard throughout the room, as the figure slipped her left arm through the sleeve of the dark colored uniform. Her drowsy eyes then gazed over to the armband on the dresser, that Kaien had provided her last night. Sighing in response, she lifted herself off the comfy bed and took a hold of the armband. As she walked outside of her room and dorm, she noticed the multi-colored sky that hovered over her. The sky was mixed with a blend of red, orange, and a hint of blue, as the sun settled into the horizon. Continuing her walk towards the destination of the Moon dorms, she took the advantage of a small tour around the academy. As she neared the area, screams from day class students suddenly erupted her ears.

"I can't wait to see Idol-sempai!"

"Wild-sempai is so cool!"

"Ruka-chan! Ruka-chan!"

"Please stay back! You can't go near the entrance!"

A small smile formed on Hyoukai's lips as she heard the troubled girl. _'That must be Kaien's adopted daughter, that I heard so much about.'_ Once she was in the opening of corrupted scene, she walked over to the brown hair girl.

"Would you like some help, Yuuki-san?"

The girl quickly turned towards the new comer and noticed her armband. She then placed her right arm behind her head and smiled nervously.

"You must be the new student! Headmaster said you were going to be a perfect as well! I'm Yuuki," she said, sticking an arm out.

"It's nice meeting you, Yuuki-san. I'm Hyoukai." she calmly spoke, shaking Yuuki's arm.

"Zero isn't here. So, I guess you'll have to meet him later."

"It's okay. Uh... Yuuki?" she asked, confused of the sudden action from the day class. "Why are they in a strait formation?"

Before she had the time to answer, the gate that separated the two dorms began to open. The Night class students began to walk towards the entry, as swormming fans began to cover the area in cheers.

"How are you ladies doing today?" one of the night class students asked, earning cries of joy from the day class girls. His blond hair shined in the setting sun, while his crystal blue eyes sparkled. There were a few more students behind him, walking casually ignoring their fellow vampire.

'Never knew vampires here were this charming.'

"Hyoukai-chan, is that you?"

Swiftly, turning towards the sweet, gentle voice that had called her name, she took sight of her old childhood friend. His silky light blond hair framed his gentle features, and his green eyes were staring deep into her hazel ones.

"Takuma."

His calm green colored eyes, soften to the gentle feminine voice that spoke. He hadn't seen her heart warming smile in years, due to most of his time was spent with Kaname-sama. Her ocean colored hair was slightly longer, than the last time he had seen her but he realized that her hazel eyes still held the sadness deep within. She had also grown taller, reaching a few inches past his shoulders. Hyoukai still hasn't moved from her spot, still gazing into his light green colored eyes.

"Ichijo-sempai, I suggest you head back to class." a cold voice spoke, making Takuma to turn his gaze over towards the silver colored hair vampire hunter. He narrowed his violet eyes, as the Aristocrat didn't flinch.

"Ha, ha of course. I'm sorry." A frown was then placed onto his lips, as he noticed Hyoukai wasn't there anymore. Closing his eyes, her sweet scent aroused his nose as he remember the time they had both spent together when they were younger.

"Ichijo-sempai, please head back to class." He stated once again.

Gathering his thoughts back into place, Takuma left the crowded area. Catching ahead with his fellow vampires, he noticed the sudden glances from Kaname and the rest. Takuma's eyes were forced onto the ground, not able to resist the constant stares.

"Ichijo, who was that girl?" Kaname asked, breaking the silence between the members in the group.

"A childhood friend," he responded, eyes still placed onto the ground as they continued their walk back to the Moon dorms.

"For a human, she smells delicious." Shiki spoke, causing the other Aristocrats to stare in his direction. Takuma's expression harden, due to the thought of other vampires biting her.

"I agree," Aidou said, earning a slight glare from Takuma. Raising his head, he noticed Kaname's brown colored eyes glancing in his direction.

"Is there something wrong, Ichijo? You seem troubled," he asked.

"No, Kaname-sama. Nothing is wrong," Takuma said. A smiled then graced his lips as he remembered her sweet, gentle voice.

'Hyoukai, I'm glad you're back.'

* * *

**Please review! Thanks.**


	2. A Nightly Visit

**Here's another chapter to my VK story! Thank you guys for reading and the two reviews I have gotten were very helpful!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters owned by Matsuri Hino

* * *

**

Dark.

A soft breeze was in the air, gently swaying lively green leaves that were attached to branches, along with light, sea colored hair. The sound of water that came from the beautifully designed fountain poured onto the pool of clear water behind her. A figure was sitting on the cement ring that contained the pouring water. Her hazel eyes stared onto the darken sky, admiring the beauty that surrounds it.

'Hmm, today's the first day I have to assist Yagari with lessons. Well, at least for the first few hours...'

Earlier the very same day, she had encountered her old childhood friend. In her mind, Takuma had grown quite a bit from their last encounter. His silky hair frame his gentle features, matching with his green colored eyes. Hyoukai's lips curved into a small smile, realizing that his cheerful attitude had not once changed... as well as his loyalty towards the pure blood. 'It would be nice to talk to you, Takuma...'

"Shouldn't you be in your dorm?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," she replied, not caring about the person who just recently talked.

"Who are you?" he demanded, causing the figure in front of him to lower her head from the night sky and turn his way.

"May I ask, who you are first?" She said, eyes gazing upon his lightly colored blue ones.

"Hanabusa, Aid-"

Within a blink of his eyes, she had disappeared and was now leaning against his back. His eyes were in shock, unable to confirm the sudden action.

"Y-you're not human, are you?" He asked, feeling the weight on his his back lifting upwards.

"Nope and I suggest you don't tell anyone. Not even that 'pure blood' of yours."

"Why's that!?"

"It might result in death," She warned, suddenly the earth besides them cracked deeply from underneath, earning Aidou's proper attention.

Satisfied with the reaction she had gotten from the Aristocrat, she began to slowly walk towards the Night Dorms. Aidou stood in place, with the urge of destroying her. Not only that she didn't answer any of his questions, but had refused to use proper honorifics with their dorm leader. His anger and frustration bottled up with in and had caused the surrounding temperature to drop dramasticly.

"Who are you to Ichijo!?" he asked, with a slight snarl.

"Kikkyou, Hyoukai" she responded, as a smile graced her lips. She then continued to stroll away towards the Moon Dorms, remembering that she had to assist her beloved mentor.

"_**Kikkyou? That's the clan name of -! Then she's like Kaname-sama...!**_'

* * *

The smell of apple blossoms filled through the air, causing some of the Aristocrat to perch their head towards the front of the classroom. Some were confused of how a 'human' got through the gates and into their class, all except one. The newly bought book that was once in his hands, had dropped onto the floor. The night students eyed the new comer as she walked towards the surprised noble. He then turned towards his left, realizing that she was besides him, kneeling down to pick up the book that he had just dropped.

"You should take care of your books, Takuma-san." She smiled, as she handed the book back onto his hands.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, Hyoukai-chan" he apologized, earning a small laugh from the 'human'.

"I'm glad you haven't changed, Takuma."

"Neither have y-"

The beautifully designed wooden door opened, revealing a frustrated Aidou. His blond curled hair was messed up in different areas, covered with pieces of dirt and tiny pebbles.

'I don't remember doing that to him...'

"Aidou! What happened to you?" Ichijo asked, walking down the class room towards the uncleaned Aristocrat.

"Oh...I fell," he explained, feeling ashamed as he tilted his head towards the ground.

Before Ichijo left, he had grabbed onto Hyoukai's hand, dragging her along with his warm hand enclosed over her's. Reaching Aidou in a matter of a few seconds, Ichijo paused and gestured Hyoukai in front of him.

"Oh! Before I forget Aidou, this is Hyoukai" he announced cheerfully. "I hope you two become friends!"

"It's nice to see you again, Hyoukai-chan." Aidou spoke, smirking at the hazel eyed girl.

"Same here, Aidou-kun."

"You two already meet?" Ichijo asked, confused.

"I guess you can call it that," she sighed, then turned back towards the blond vampire.

'I can't have a bad relationship with this guy, _especially if he's one of Takuma's friends_.'

"I'm sorry."

"For what!?"

"For acting that way with you when we first meet... **_but remember what I told you_**," she explained, sticking out her hand. Before Aidou took any action of her greeting, the entrance door opened once again.

"Okay vampires, class is starting." Stated a masculine voice.

Hyoukai turned her attention to the all too familiar voice. His navy blue curved hair was some what the same length as she last remembered, while his right eye was still unexposed towards everyone. His left hand held a book on top of his left shoulder, while his right was gripping onto a wrapped handle of a wooden sword.

'I can't believe he still kept it...'

"Yo, I thought my cute student would want her first sword back as a early birthday gift," he explained, tossing the wooden sword towards the hazel eyed girl.

"After all these years, you just say 'here's your sword'?" she asked, slightly disappointed and frowned. "Well, at least you remember the day you saved me..."

"Heh, how'd I forget?" he stated, turning his attention back towards the night students. "Now, take your seats. It's going to be a long night."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	3. The Unsightful Night

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I hope this story makes up for the time missing! **

**Just to let you readers know, this story is going to be a flash back.  
**

**Thank you all for reading and for the reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**Smile.

"Takuma, where are you?" asked a small childish voice.

Decorative paintings were hung on the massive walls, as wooden doors were sprawled beneath them. Radiant shades of red colored roses, were contained in vases spread out throughout the lighten hallway. The scent of steamed rice and vegetable soup filled her nose, as her stomach started to growl. Her childlike feet roamed around the elegant house, in search of the hiding child. Short, light green hair framed her delicate features, as bright hazel eyes wondered into different directions.

"Come on, I'm hungry. It's time for din-"

Soft, cold hands were suddenly placed across her hazel eyes. Unable to see, she had a strong feeling of who it was the mystery person was. Reaching her small hands, on top of the one's on top of her eyes, she took a hold of the person's hands and released them from her sight.

"Taku-"

This person in front of her was not Takuma. Instead of the glossy blond hair, it was a brilliant shade of brown, sprawled across his features. Light pale skin scattered throughout his appearance, while his chocolate brown eyes gazed into her hazel one's. She had felt a strong serge of power within him, as she silently stared at the mysterious boy.

"Who are you?" she asked, concerned that he had just simply walked into her house without notification.

"My name is Kaname. Were you looking for someone?" the boy replied.

"Why does it matter to you?" she demanded firmly.

"It seems you were having difficulty in searching for this person and would think you needed some assistance," he claimed, slightly smiling at the young girl.

"Wh-"

"Ah, Kaname-sama. My wife and I didn't expect your arrival today," stated a voice, as it echoed throughout the silent halls.

"My apologies, I am looking for someone by the name of Ichijo Takuma," he explained, while turning his gaze onto the younger figure.

"Ichijo? Hyoukai, you still haven't found him?"

"Nope."

"Hyou-chan. Please don't be rude towards our guest."

"He doesn't even matter to me, Tou-san. I won't acknowledge a person who just walks through our door!"

The temperature increased dramasticly, as the surrounding flowers began to burn into ashes. Flames scattered across the hallway destroying every object in sight. The flames caught the closest person near the small girl, being her father. Within moments, he shattered into tiny pieces of sand. But the color of the flames weren't lively of orange and red. Instead, they were a deep shade of black, consuming everything it touches.

"Hyoukai-chan, please calm down," spoke a gentle voice, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ta-takuma. W-what's going on?" she studdered, facing his direction, salty liquid falling from her hazel orbs. "What did I do!?"

"So this is the power of the Kikkyou clan, Consuming Shadows. It's quite rare amongst its members," Kaname stated, as he bent over towards the small figure. "Yet you, at a young age, awakened it. Takuma, take her with us."

"No."

The pure blood stopped his walk towards the entrance door and slowly turned his head towards the noble's direction. Shutting his brown chocolate eyes, he spoke.

"May I ask why, Ichigo?"

"She doesn't deserve this!" he stated, tightening his hold around the young girl.

"Her type is dangerous around both societies. They must...disappear," he explain, reopening his eyes to reveal blood-colored orbs.

The ground besides the two vampires cracked deeply, as Ichijo released his grip around Hyoukai's waist. He then placed himself in between the two pure bloods and spoke.

I can not allow you to harm her, Kaname-sama."

"Takuma!"

Swiftly turning his head towards the direction of her voice, he soon realized that the hazel eyed girl was hanging onto the edge of the deep crack. Rushing quickly to her, he grabbed onto her hands.

"Hyoukai! I've got you!"

"Takuma..." she called, shutting her eyes. "Please, let go."

"What are you saying!"

"T-takuma. Just believe me."

* * *

Hazel eyes fluttered open to the sight of the morning sun. Her breathing was strong and heavy, while tiny beads of liquid fell from her forehead. Her eyes were focused on the crystallized rose on top of her nightstand.

'Why does my memory keep repeating itself?'

She silently lifted herself off the bed and walked towards the window. The view Headmaster Cross had given her allowed her to have a full glimpse of the academy. Gazing outside her lighted window, she then realized that the night class had just gotten through the crowded gates. In front of the group, Aidou was enjoying the praises given by the cheering day class girls. Hyoukai suddenly narrowed her eyes at the following set of night students. Kaname, along with Ruka and Takuma, were walking casually ignoring the surroundings around them. A moment later, Takuma slightly raised his head towards the direction of the following eyes. A bright smile then formed on his lips, as he continued to walk towards his classes.

'Heh, you haven't changed one bit Takuma.'

* * *

**Please rate and review! Thank you!**


	4. My Dear Princess

**So here it is! Another chapter to my story. Hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

**At least two reviews before I continue to write this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its charaters.

* * *

**

Blood Mist.

The night sky lifted itself from the horizon and shadowed the grounds of Cross Academy. The moon glowed a hazed red, while the sky held an empty appearance. Light fog started to flow around the academy, as a soft cold breeze followed.

Inside a darken classroom, students dressed in white uniforms crowded themselves around one brown eyed figure. He was causally flipping through pages of a faded tan colored book and though seemed not interested in it. Turning his gaze towards the back of the vice president's head, he had suddenly found a more interesting object to read.

"Ichijo, is there something on your mind?"

"Huh? O-oh, no! It's nothing Kaname-sama!" he stuttered, startled by the new sound that had just went through his head.

"Is it that girl?" he spoke, frowning at the main object of Ichijo's troubles.

Ichijo turned towards the pure blood's direction in confusion. 'Kaname-sama has forgotten. Did she really erased his memories?'

"Hai, Kaname-sama."

"Hmm. You're wasting your time on her."

The entire night class quickly faced their gaze towards the cold voice. His appearance is quite similar compared to everyone else in the room, except for the fact that he wasn't wearing a tie around his neck. Light black hair framed his beautiful features as it stopped at the neck. His skin still held a bit of color, though the overall color is pale. His green emerald eyes were staring into the eyes of the vice president, as he slowly made his way towards the center of the classroom. Whispers from the night class scattered themselves throughout the classroom, in surprise of the raven haired, vampire's arrival.

"It's Tenkyuu-sama."

"He's usually kept inside his room, never revealing himself to anyone."

"What's going on? Why is he here?"

The Tenkyuu clan, similar to the Kuran's, is one of the last few remaining Pure blood clans around. The raven haired male student is the last of his kind, due to an unknown cause.

The mysterious green eyed vampire walked towards the crowding group, stopping in front of a brown eyed pure blood. Kaname lifted his head from the blond haired, vice president towards the arrival of the raven haired vampire.

"Tenkyuu-san, it's a pleasure seeing you today. Is something the matter?" Kaname asked, narrowing his eyes at the now smiling vampire.

"No, nothing is the matter. I just wanted some fresh air..._and to see a fellow Pure blood_."

The classroom stayed silent, due to the fact from an arrival of another pure blood. **Tenkyuu, Kuroji**. A majority of the class backed away from the vampire, afraid of getting injured or killed. His emerald green eyes drifted off towards the glaring eyes of the vice president's.

"Is there something you wish to say..._**or is it about that girl**_?" he asked, as Ichijo lifted himself off the wooden table.

"She's not one you can claim for your needs, Tenkyuu-sama," Ichijo stated, as he approached the pure blood.

"I do not wish to drink her blood, like others in this room. To me, she is...**_quite unique in a way_**, " he whispered, backing away from Ichijo's ear.

'When did he get this close to me?!'

"Hyoukai-chan isn't someone you'll want to mess with."

All eyes turned towards the spoken voice, including from both Ichijo and Kuroji. At the top of the classroom stood a male Aristocrat with blond curled hair and blue sapphire eyes. His eyes were staring off towards the bright light casting off past the window, within the grounds of the Moon dorms.

"I do not intend on hurting...my dear princess," he said, disappearing into the shadows. "Heh, I think I'll start attending class now. See you all later."

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"H-hold on! I'm almost ready!"

"Hyoukai-san! If we don't hurry, we'll be late for our perfect's duty!" Yuuki explained, knocking loudly on the wooden door again.

In a matter of seconds the door flung open, revealing the green haired girl slightly smiling, as she placed her right hand behind her head.

"Ha, um, I'm sor-"

"No time! We're almost late!" Yuuki yelled, grabbing on to the hazel eyed girl's arm and started to run.

Once the fresh air poured into Hyoukai's senses, she turned around and noticed the beauty of the academy grounds. The setting sun was near the horizon, as a cold harsh breeze started to appear. Tree branches swayed rapidly as the two perfects neared the gates.

"Everyone please go back to your dorms! This wind is too harsh for you to just stay here!" Yuuki explained, pushing back the screaming girls.

Hyoukai turned her back around towards the gate, as she figured out an idea of getting the crowd's attention. She quickly got on top of the rusty gates, as she had difficulty keeping her balance due to the cold harsh winds.

"Day class students please head back to your dorms!" she yelled, as Yuuki kept pushing them back further.

Turning around towards the moon dorms, she noticed that the night class were heading towards the gate. Focusing her attention back on Yuuki and the rest of the day class, she then felt on extreme push from the wind. Losing balance on her footing, she slipped and started to fall towards the cold hard surface. Never feeling the hard compact, she revealed her hazel eyes open to find a pair of emerald green eyes staring down on her as well as a gentle, heartwarming smile on his delicate features.

"Are you okay...**_my dear princess_**?"


	5. Developing Feelings

**Hello, readers! I'm very sorry for the delay, but...well I didn't know what to write for this chapter. I'm very sorry and I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter! **

**Please rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in it.

* * *

**

Feel.

His green emerald eyes shimmered in the falling light, as he held a gentle smile on his lips. A few moments ago, he had caught a green haired figure, falling from the rusted gates. Her hazel eyes couldn't stop gazing into his green eyes, wondering why sadness was kept inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked, showing a hint of concern for her.

"Yeah...I'm fine," she whispered, lifting herself off his supporting arms. "Thank you...um."

"Kuroji... and you may be?"

"Hyoukai."

A soft gentle hand was then suddenly placed on her shoulders. Turning her head towards the person behind her, a small smile landed on her features as she realized whom the hand belonged to. His glossy blond hair was slightly swaying along with the wind, as his light green eyes narrowed towards the night student in front of her.

"...Takuma?"

"What were you doing with her, Tenkyuu?" he asked, staring into his emerald eyes.

"She was falling from the gates and I caught her... instead of watching from a far."

Takuma's calm features drifted away as he loosened his grip on Hyoukai's shoulder and turned his back against the two Pure bloods. His hands were clutched tightly by his sides, as he began to walk away. Hyoukai watched silently, her hazel eyes never leaving from Takuma's back.

'Takuma...'

"Hmm, well I guess I will see you later?"

Her eyes didn't shift directions, instead she began to run towards the glossy hair vampire.

"Takuma!"

The noble vampire stopped at the gentle voice calling out towards him, but still having his back faced towards her. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Light, deep breathing touched the skin on his neck, as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Why are you here, Hyoukai?" he whispered, frowning at the green haired girl. "Shouldn't you be with... your **_savior_**?"

"I am with him."

A hint of surprise hit his features, realizing what those words meant. Shifting towards the hazel eyed girl, he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. Both of the vampires can feel each other's heart beating, as they held each other dearly, together.

* * *

'Hmm, this is going to harder than I thought.'

A pair of eyes were staring at the two vampires embracing each other closely, a he silently hid himself among the swaying green leaves. His back was leaning against the trunk of the tree, as a slight frown was placed on his lips. Slowly, shutting his eyes from the sight, he took a deep breath and released it as he reopened his eyes.

'My darling, you make me feel..._alive_.'

Releasing the weight on his back, the figure stood on the branch as he turn his back towards the Moon dorms.

'You will be..._**mine**_.'

* * *

"You sure I'm not that heavy, Takuma?"

Turning his smiling face towards his left, he slightly shook his head as he stared into her hazel eyes. The Noble vampire was carrying the green haired girl on his back, as her chin rested on top of his left shoulder.

"I'm sure, Hyoukai-chan. So, where do you want to go?" Takuma asked, as he continued to walk along the dirt path.

"Don't you have class?"

"Heh, it's okay. They won't mind if I'm la-"

"Ichijo-sempai."

Both vampires quickly turned their heads towards the chilling voice. Glossy silver hair framed his face, as violet eyes glared towards their direction. A perfect's badge was placed on his right arm, as he held a anti-vampire weapon in the other arm.

"Release the girl and head back to class." he spoke, aiming the weapon towards Ichijo's body.

"Takuma, what should we do?" she whispered, tightening her grip around him.

"We were just heading back to the Moon dorms, Kiryu-san," he replied, walking past the violet eyed man.

The silver haired perfect lowered his weapon, as he continued to glare at the blond haired vampire. He then shifted his gaze at the girl on the vampire's back, frowning in thought.

'Why did the headmaster put a vampire in the Day class?'

Shaking his head, he turned away and headed back towards his dorm, questions filling his head. Soon, reaching the front of his room, he suddenly placed his hand on top of his face. A strange feeling was developing inside of him, as he couldn't seem to stop it.

'_**Just...who is she**_?!'

* * *

The bright moon stood on top of the darken sky, as two shadowed figures were underneath it. Takuma slightly closed his eyes and held a small smile as he listened to the sound of the sleeping figure. He soon decided to take her back to her room as she was going to need her rest tomorrow. After hours of arguing, she finally gave in to him and was going to accompany him to a banquet held by Aidou's family.

Soon, reaching her room, he opened the wooden door and quietly walked inside. He carefully placed her on top of her bed, removing the sheets first towards the side. With ease, he had undid her shoes and set them besides her bed. Takuma was sitting besides her on the bed as he stared at her sleeping features.

'Hyoukai, why do you make me feel like this?'

Sighing in thought, he shifted himself off the mattress and placed the warm sheets over her sleeping body. His face neared hers as he soon felt their noses touch. Warm breath hit his face, as he closed his eyes and placed his lips on her forehead.

Releasing himself, he then headed towards the wooden door and took hold of the knob, turning it. Exiting her room and quietly shutting the door, he began to walk towards his dorms. A small smile was placed on his features as a single thought flowed inside his head.

'I'm starting to fall for you...'


	6. A Thoughtful Talk

**I'm soo about the lateness of this story! I had some problems with my computer and I finally got it to work this week! I'm thankful for your patient and hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm super sorry!!**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: **A Thoughtful Talk

Sinister red orbs stared into the sleeping being in front of him, disgusted at her unnatural appearance. A faint growl erupted from his mouth, revealing sharp fangs, as he scanned her body from top to bottom. He did not enjoy watching this girl toy around.

_**'Look at what you've become..you should be killed for this.'**_

His treating statement woken the girl up but a frown soon appeared. The girl was having trouble sitting on the cool wet floor. Inpatient with her efforts on the moisturized floor, he snarled. 'Stand. I don't appreciate your posture on the floor.' A groan escaped her lips as she began to stand forth towards the mechanist voice. Her eyes could not see the beast that was hiding in the shadows but the feeling can be felt. It felt as if the air around her was weighing her body down. Suddenly, a chilling growl entered her ears in front the girl.

_**'You disgust me. Have you forgotten what they did to us?'**_

"N-no."

_**'Pathetic.'**_

Turning her back around, she came close with a pair of sharpen claws. The claws were twice as tall as a regular human and looked abnormal. The girl faced the beast, slowing shutting her eyes. "What do you want with me?"

_**'Why do you care? You were enjoying your time as a blood-thirsty vampire?'**_

"And what made you think I enjoyed it? _**They killed my clan**_," she hissed, opening her eyes to reveal crimson orbs.

_**'Then stop playing with them, Ukiyo. It won't be long before they realize the Pure blood Kikkyou, Hyoukai is dead.'**_

"They haven't noticed in years, so what makes you think tomorrow's the day?" She asked, staring into the eyes of the wolf like creature. A sudden breeze appeared from their right, as it began to sway its fur. No movement was made between the two, until a bright light suddenly appeared destroying the darkness surrounding them. "It seems that daylight has hit."

_**'You will complete your mission by this week, your illusion is wearing off. And remember this, vampire's are not to be toyed but destroyed.'**_

"I know but that guy...he's an odd one," she whispered, placing her hand on her cheek. "He just liked that vampire...was it because she was a Pure blood?"

A silence corrupted between the girl and wolf. The wolf like creature stared at the girl, growling at the question. He knew that she knew the answer but she still asked. Her crimson orbs lighten, due to the light hitting her. Exposed to the sunlight made her body slowly disappear into the light.

_**'Vampires' have a tendency to follow those above them. Don't let him get to you, Ukiyo.'

* * *

**_

A pair of eyes awaken, due to the light rays from the sun. Throwing herself off the mattress, she began to walk towards her dresser. A full length mirror was placed against the wall besides the dresser, as she scanned her eyes. She quickly noticed the different shades of color in them. They both consisted of hazel and crimson, though the crimson was placed closer towards her pupils.

'Guess the illusion wore off sooner than I thought.'

_Knock, knock._

'Who the heck would be awake this early?' Walking towards the door, she waited a few seconds and inhaled a deep breath. Finally, she decided to look through the eyepiece and saw none other than, the vampire hunter. _Knock, knock._ Another set of knocks appeared and another. 'I guess he's not giving up.'

Sighing in defeat, she grabbed a hold of the brass colored knob and turned it clockwise. On the other side, revealed a glaring Kiryu. His hand twitched at the sight of her, unable to comprehend what to say.

"Who are you?" He hissed, placing his _Bloody Rose_ on her forehead.

"Kiryu-san, is this how you treat everyone this early in the morning?" She asked, unafraid of his attempts in killing her.

"_Don't_ change the subject. Who _are you?_"

"And why do you want to know? I'm nothing but a worthless vampire to _you._"

"No."

"No?"

"You're not a _vampire_. You don't smell like one or anything," he stated, staring into her eyes. He then noticed something unusual about her. "Your eyes...their different."

It was like time stopped. Unable to do a thing during the time, she had grabbed his _Bloody Rose_ into her possession and placed it between his eyes.

"Yes, and I wouldn't say anything if I were you."

Her eyes narrowed as Zero started to reach in his coat. A small, threatening smirk graced her lips, as she whispered in to his ear. '**_Nice try, Zero-san_**.' She soon disappeared from the sight and his _Bloody Rose_ had fallen to the ground.

'_What did headmaster-Cross let enter in to this academy?!'_


End file.
